It's all true!
by marivon
Summary: Post 3x24
1. Chapter 1

_So I meant to write this story when the season finale first aired but real life had its ways to delay me in that endeavour. Then I rewatched the season finale a few nights ago. This story is definitely not out of my system and as we don't have an air date for season 4 yet I thought I might as well write what I meant to months ago. This is how I would like to see things progress between Chloe and Lucifer. Will definitely continue for several chapters._

'It's all true… it's all true' Chloe heard a voice say over and over - the voice sounded familiar but she didn't have time to match it to a face, she was too busy trying to take it all in, to make sense of it all. Everything Lucifer had told her was true: angels and demons existed and Marcus really was Cain. Or rather had been Cain - and now he was dead. But wasn't he supposed to be immortal? How do you kill an immortal? Well, you probably can if you're immortal yourself. 'An angel can hurt another angel' she heard in her head. Lucifer had told her that just weeks after they had met when he checked her back for signs of wings. Wings. Angel wings. Another flashback to the auction where she had seen the most beautiful pair of wings - which, according to Lucifer, were fake but she had been so impressed by how magnificent they looked. They must have looked magnificent on him, even when he wore his Devil face.

His Devil face. It was right there, in front of her, a charred face with red eyes that were eerie and mesmerizing at the same time. The eyes she had caught a glimpse of the night she had shot him in the leg. How could she have ever believed that that face, those eyes were just a trick that her mind had played on her? But hold on, Lucifer was talking to her. What was he saying? Chloe tried to focus on the here and now over the torrential rush of memories and questions in her mind.

'Are you OK, Detective?' Lucifer said. His voice was as smooth and soft as ever. And then, slightly more anxiously: 'Chloe? What is it?' The concern in his voice reached all the way inside Chloe and pulled at her heartstrings. And suddenly she wasn't in shock any longer. Everything slid into place and came into focus: this man, this fallen angel with the horrifying face had saved her life again today and he was clearly worried about her. She should really say something.

'So this is what you tried to show me?' she managed to say and although her voice sounded a bit shaky she attempted a smile. She knew it was Lucifer in front of her but it was strange smiling at that face - it would take some getting used to.

'What? Show you? Is this about Pierce…' Lucifer began to ask but then stopped in his tracks as Chloe grabbed his hands and held them up so he could see them.

It couldn't be. His hands… were… in devil form. This must be dream, a nightmare… or had Pierce killed _him_ and he was back in Hell in a loop of his own?

'Lucifer?' Chloe managed to say, trying not to think about how wrinkly and boney his hands felt in hers in their current form.

It must be a nightmare, or worse a hell loop, Lucifer thought, panic rising in his chest. Because Chloe was standing right there in front of him, holding his hands, and in real life she would surely be running out the building screaming if she saw his true face.

'Chloe? Lucifer?' Dan's voice came from somewhere above and it was more high pitched than usual, betraying the anguish he felt at the thought of losing someone else he held dear. Chloe heard more footsteps, a SWAT team, for sure.

'Can you change, hm, change back?' Chloe asked Lucifer under her breath as she let go of one of his hands to take a step back so she could look up the staircase behind her. She couldn't see Dan yet which meant they had a few seconds, maybe half a minute before others would see Lucifer in his current state.

As she did so she felt the hand she was still holding change back to a more familiar form. She turned and tilted her head as she looked up into Lucifer's -now hazel- eyes for a brief moment. She gave him another tentative smile when she noticed the increasing panic in his eyes.

'Down here, Dan - all clear!' she shouted as she started buttoning up Lucifer's jacket to hide some of the bullet holes in his shirt. The thought of him getting shot made her shiver with worry but there was no blood so he must have been immune to the bullets. 'You make me vulnerable' he had said to her after she had shot him in the leg and back then she had thought that he meant on some emotional level. But clearly she did make him vulnerable somehow when she was close to him. No wonder he had taken her to the rooftop to keep her at a safe distance. Safe not just for her but also safe for him.

Chloe could hear footsteps coming down the stairs but she didn't turn to Dan or the SWAT team straight away. Instead she held Lucifer's gaze -what was going on in his head? He looked panicked and worried and immensely sad - and squeezed his hand as tight as she could. 'We have a lot to talk about, Mister', she whispered, ' but first, let's try and get through this. How are we going to explain that we both escaped all these bullets?' With that she let go of his hand and turned to face Dan and the SWAT team. She had no idea how they were going to come up with a believable story but she knew two things for sure: that telling the truth was not an option and that she was going to try and protect Lucifer as much as she could. She only needed to figure out how.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe focused really hard on what Dan was saying . His voice seemed to come from far, far away but she could see his lips moving. He had stormed down the stairs less than a minute ago, followed by the SWAT team - and by Ella who was not supposed to enter the building until it was declared safe but who clearly didn't care about rules and regulations at that very moment. Both Ella and Dan had tried to hug her at the same time before Ella left Dan to do the Chloe-hugging and proceeded to do the same to Lucifer. 'Thank God you're alright.' Dan had whispered over and over as he held her tight. Now he stepped back and was looking at her, a worried expression on his face. 'Are you alright?'

'No, I'm fine. Really…' she managed to say although not very convincingly. 'It's just been a lot to take in, you know… with Marcus and Charlotte.'

Chloe managed to turn her head enough to see Lucifer still enveloped in one of Ella's bear hugs. He seemed to wince slightly as if in pain. Lucifer in pain? Why was he in pain? The bullets hadn't left a scratch on him, she'd seen that with her very own eyes. So why was he in pain?

And then she saw them. Lots of them. Too many of them. On the floor just left of the stairs she was facing. Shit! Shit! Shit! Feathers. With blood on them. Feathers from Lucifer's wings. Panic set in as Chloe tried to figure out what would happen in the next few minutes: SWAT were still roaming the building for perpetrators but as soon as they gave the all clear, Ella and her team were going to go over the whole place with a fine toothcomb. And find all those feathers. With non-human, super-human blood on them. She simply could not let that happen. But what could she do? How could she make the feathers magically disappear?

And then, suddenly, a flashback to when Lucifer and her were staring down the barrel of a gun one second and then, the next, the gunman was standing on the other side of them. Another flashback of Lucifer standing in the corner of Ella's office, hands folded and calling his brother Amenadiel.

Amenadiel! That's it. Chloe knew what to do. She took a deep breath and turned back to Dan. ' Do me a favour, check on Lucifer? He's never killed someone before and I don't know how he'll cope…' Dan agreed straight away. He squeezed Chloe's arm and then let go.

Slowly, very slowly Chloe started walking out into the round, open space where Lucifer had saved her by shielding her from a rain of bullets with his bare wings. Saved her as he had done before. An involuntary sob escaped Chloe's lips as her heart filled with pure amazement at what he was willing to do to keep her safe. Pull yourself together, woman, there's time for tears later, she admonished herself as she took another few steps forward. Her plan better work!

Lucifer managed to convince Ella to let go of him - finally! - and felt a sense of relief as her arms stopped putting pressure on his sore back. His wings had started to heal as soon as he had been at the right distance from Chloe but had not healed completely before she had come close again and now they were throbbing inside him. He'd live, of course, but it was painful.

As soon as Lucifer had clawed his way out of Ella's embrace, Dan gave him a man hug and a few pats on the back. Humans really needed to learn about giving an injured fallen angel some space, Lucifer thought to himself grimly as he cautiously watched Chloe wander off to the left. His wings were throbbing, he didn't know how to explain how he could have survived the attack on them without as much as a visible scratch and he didn't know what the cosmic repercussions of an angel killing a human would be. But most of all he worried about Chloe. He was starting to believe that this was not a dream, that she had really seen him, his true face, and was still in the same room as him. At the same time, they hadn't had any time to talk and there was so much to talk about. Chloe was slowly moving out of Lucifer's field of vision and a mix of loss and panic washed over him. What if she panicked and ran away from him now? What if they could never be friends let alone lovers because of who he really was? What is she wouldn't let him see her every day at work, as he'd grown accustomed to? He could not, didn't want to live on this earth if she was not part of his life in some shape or form. Who was he kidding? He wanted her to love him the way he loved her. At the same time, he knew that might never happen. Especially after what she had just seen.

'OK, we can talk about how it all happened later' Lucifer heard Dan say and he tried hard to focus on the man in front of him. He knew he would have to answer so many questions and he didn't want to. But he also knew that was the only way to get to spend some time with Chloe to talk about bigger things once things were cleared up with the police. So let's do this and worry about the really big question later, Lucifer said to himself.

'That's the SWAT team giving the all cl-' Dan was saying to him when he froze mid-sentence. Lucifer stared at Dan for a split second before he heard the voice.

'Oh Luci, what have you done?' Even before turning to face his brother, Lucifer knew there were tears on Amenadiel's face. Lucifer turned and took in the magnificent sight that was Amenadiel with wings unfolded.

'Don't get me wrong, Cain had it coming after what he did to Charlotte but we're not supposed to ever, ever kill a human. Dad will be so mad…' Amenadiel looked genuinely worried.

'There was no other way. He was going to kill me and he didn't hesitate to go through Chloe to do so.' Lucifer tried to explain and then it hit him. 'Why are you here? Were you watching the whole thing from… above?' he asked.

'No, brother, I was busy with something else but Chloe's prayer was so intense I couldn't ignore it.'

Lucifer took a double turn. 'Chloe's prayer? What do you mean?'

'Come, brother' Amenadiel said instead of answering his question. Lucifer walked past the frozen shapes of Dan and Ella and could spot more frozen SWAT team members out of the corner of his eyes.

And there was Chloe, kneeling in the middle of the room where she had been shot at not long before. She was frozen like all other humans and in her hands she cradled one of feathers, from his wings smeared with blood.

'I have to say she did surprise me. But now I see why her praying was so frantic…' Amenadiel said as he kneeled down to come level with Chloe. 'How about we clean up after the mess you left, one feather at the time, to make sure the existence of the divine is not revealed to all mankind today?'

Lucifer nodded but wasn't really paying too much attention to Amenadiel. Instead, he stared in amazement at the statue-like beautiful woman in front of him. She had seen him, his devil face, less than fifteen minutes ago and even after that she had wanted to help him, help keep his secret. Perhaps there was hope for the two of them after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, Season 4 is only a few days away! Time to continue my version of the story… Will be interesting to see where the writers take us - hope Eve does not keep Chloe and Lucifer apart for too long. I want them to be in item already! We've been waiting for three seasons for it to happen. So in my version, Chloe does not pull away… Let me know what you think!_

Chloe blinked a few times, wondering why her eyes were stinging. As she looked down at the now pristine floor she knew what had happened. Amenadiel had heard her prayer and had swooped in to save the day. The incriminating angel feathers covered in Lucifer's non-human blood were gone. Chloe drew a sigh of relief and closed her stinging eyes for a few seconds. She felt lightheaded - and no wonder: she had been raised an atheist and now she knew that it all existed: angels, demons, heaven and hell, immortals and miracles. All she wanted was to get out of here, sit down with Lucifer and talk things over. But for that to happen, the two of them needed to make sure that they did not give conflicting versions of the events of the day. She needed to find Lucifer and talk to him ever so briefly -without raising suspicions- about how to do that.

Lucifer had positioned himself right in front of Dan where he had been when Amenadiel had shown up. He knew that they could not let Chloe and him leave until they had established what exactly had happened in this building and he was just hoping to get the first round of interviews over without a glitch before he could take Chloe back to his penthouse and they could talk. The growing sense of hope he had felt a short while ago started to disappear again. Just because Chloe had not run screaming before did not mean that she would be able to handle the truth in the long run. What if she didn't want him in her life anymore? How would he cope?

And suddenly she was walking towards him, her eyes steady on his and everything seems possible again. Lucifer would hate for anyone to have that kind of hold over him but he didn't mind in the slightest with Chloe.

"Dan", Chloe said, gently touching her ex-husband's arm. "I've just realized the time: can you check in on Trixie and make sure Mrs Hood can keep her until one of us is finished here? I don't think I'm quite ready to talk to her yet…' Lucifer could tell that that last sentence was a white lie but Dan didn't seem to notice and agreed straight away. As soon as Dan was out of earshot, Chloe grabbed both of Lucifer's hands. An electric shock cursed through his body: how was she not repulsed by what she had seen? But a look into her eyes confirmed that there was no repulsion there, just concern… and affection?

"Are you OK? Are you all healed up"? Chloe whispered, surprised at the urgency in her own voice. The magnitude of the day's revelation made her head spin but her heart knew she was safe with him. The devil.

"Yes, thank you. As good as new," Lucifer tried to quip but it was only a half-hearted attempt. And suddenly a flow of words poured out of him - he managed to whisper but he just needed to say something, ask her, find out how she really felt:

"How are _you_ feeling? I mean, I just killed your fiancé, ex-fiancé but still… and I'm so sorry, Chloe, I didn't realize my devil face had come back. I mean, I wanted to show it to you so many times over the last few months but it had gone and then, as I killed Pierce, it must have come back. I don't know why I didn't feel the change, I always have before… If I'd know I would have changed back, not put you in this position, to deal with the investigation at the same time as this. I know that the knowledge of who I really am can be a burden, I thought I lost Linda over it when I first showed her my true face, and I know you're overwhelmed but please, please…"

He stopped. He didn't know how to continue. He wanted to beg her to not run away, to give him a chance, to try and accept who he was. At the same time, all he cared about was for her to be safe and happy and if she didn't feel safe or happy around him perhaps he should let her go. He also stopped because he realized that they were still holding hands, that Chloe hadn't broken eye contact and that she didn't look like she felt unsafe or frightened.

"I'm right here, Lucifer" Chloe whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere, ok? I …"

Lucifer let out a sigh that stopped Chloe in her tracks. Quite a loud sigh, apparently, as one of the police officers turned from where he was standing to check where that sound had come from. Lucifer could see him out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't ready to look away from Chloe yet.

Chloe stroked the back of Lucifer's right hand with her index finger before letting go of his hands. Was he really so unsure of the strength of their relationship that he doubted she could handle the truth? What did she need to do for him to be able to truly trust her? Well, no wonder he had trust issues! Considering that everything he ever told her about God being his father was the actual truth!

"Let's talk about all that later. For now, let's try and get out of here as quickly as we can. How are we going to explain that we're both still alive when we were ambushed by half a dozen thugs with machine guns?"

Lucifer smirked at her for a split second. "Amenadiel and I have taken care of that little detail," he said as he started walking back into the round hall that had been covered in his blood-soaked feathers a few minutes ago -or what felt like a few minutes ago.

"As I was about to tell Dan", Lucifer said as Dan joined them again, "we were extremely lucky to have been standing next to this crate when Pierce's men opened fire. While I wasn't fast enough to avoid the Detective getting shot…" -Lucifer's voice grew unsteady as he said this - "I was able to drag her behind here before the hail of bullets started."

Chloe's jaw dropped as Lucifer pulled a white sheet, riddled with bullet holes, off a steel crate that clearly showed signs of heavy fire.

"They probably thought it was a wooden crate like some of the others in this room and stopped shooting when they thought we must both be dead. Pierce's phone was ringing as they stopped shooting and he started swearing and sent all his men except two away somewhere to deal with what he called 'a sorry mess'. I knew I had to act quick so I managed to drag Chloe in here, into that small storeroom…" Lucifer was pointing to a door that had completely been shot to bits. "There wasn't enough room for the two of us to hide so I left Chloe and was on my way out of here to call you, Dan, for backup when Pierce's men cornered me. Thankfully, I had managed to grab one of these," he pointed to a few machine guns stacked up behind the steel crate. "But I ran out of bullets by the time Pierce showed up. He could have killed me right there but he wanted a fair fight, as he called it. And I don't really know how I won that fight but I did…"

Chloe flinched as Lucifer said those last few words. He was avoiding her gaze on purpose, she knew that. He had never lied before - she knew that now - but he had just spun an elaborate tale, completely fabricated, just for her. For them. And he felt ashamed about having to lie. She would have gladly done the lying for him but she had been unconscious for most of what happened - and most of what purportedly happened so it was up to Lucifer to make this story believable. Chloe also knew that someone from Internal Affairs was on their way as nobody in her unit would be able to investigate this case. She just hoped they would let her and Lucifer out of here before midnight.

The woman from Internal Affairs, Miller, was as unpleasant as expected. Chloe was of little use, at least straight away, as she had been knocked out. So she sent her home.

Chloe caught Lucifer's panicked eyes as she left but decided against smiling at him. Miller was watching them with eagle eyes and would notice the smallest detail. So instead Chloe walked away from the murder scene, the scene of an incredible revelation, with shaking knees and only when she was sure that Miller could no longer see her, did she take out her phone and text Lucifer.

'Going to pick up Trixie and take her home. Come by when you're done - no matter how late.'

Chloe had taken a quick shower, letting Trixie stay up later than usual just in case Lucifer came by: she needed somebody to answer the door. He might freak out otherwise. Chloe smiled at the thought of the Devil being so insecure about little things. At least with her.

But Trixie had long gone to bed and Lucifer had not come. Chloe resisted the temptation to have alcohol: she wanted to have a clear head, as much of a clear head as possible, when Lucifer came to her. Her head was still spinning from the realisations that came rushing in one after another: Lucifer had died for her, at least twice, he had gone to Hell to retrieve the antidote for the poison that was killing her, he had protected Trixie and her, he had stood by her in so many ways. She wanted to thank him for all those times. She wanted to ask him why he had run away to Vegas to marry someone else. Why he had not shown her his face when he still had it. Why he stuck around when she made him vulnerable, killable.

And then, finally -at 11.35pm- there was a soft knock on the door. Chloe shot up from the sofa and was at the door in a few seconds.

He looked tired. And vulnerable. And incredibly lovable.

'Hi…' is all he managed to say before Chloe flung her arms around his neck. She breathed in his unique scent. It took Lucifer a couple of seconds before he hugged her back. First his embrace was tentative, as if he was giving her the option to quickly step back from him, but soon his grip became tighter.

After a minute or two of silent hugging, Chloe pushed herself back ever so slightly so she could grab Lucifer's face in her hands. It was quite dark but she could see so much raw emotion in his eyes it made her shiver.

"Come in", she whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him across the threshold.

And although she had a thousand questions for Lucifer she knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
